


And On

by Calesvol



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: A friend in need is a friend, indeed.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 39





	And On

Warning(s): E, sexual content

* * *

He’d tried to remain quiet. If there was something Alucard could at least dream of priding himself on, it was restraint when it came to...baser desires. Especially in the midst of something as urgent as putting a stop to his father’s reign of genocide. But for a night, in the interlude of its passage, couldn’t he simply wrest a few hours to himself?

Especially when her scent was intoxicating, so near his person that he could drown in it.

Their relationship was new, perhaps terribly so; a meeting of the minds that consummated itself with fleeting kisses and intellectual spars that made him hotter under the collar than he’d ever outwardly admit. As the stoic and steady face of the group—to Trevor’s oft drunk melancholy and Sypha’s rumbling power—it didn’t feel becoming of him to let something as hot as passion guide him away from his own composed center.

Though, as another wave of Sypha’s intoxicating scent hit him, Alucard bit down a groan—especially with her svelte form spooning into his back that helped nothing, the sensation of small breasts flattened into his shoulder blades he wanted to get drunk in the softness of. Being a dhampir made him hyper aware of too much, sometimes. Hyper-aware, and sensitive to more than he wished to be.

Maybe, if he were quiet, he wouldn’t disturb either Trevor or Sypha. And with the latter molded into his back as it was…

Alucard exhaled tensely. He’d be quiet. He’d pursued much quieter endeavors before.

As though every movement was a landmine waiting to be stepped upon, Alucard loosed the tethers of his trousers and inhaled slowly as his own hand caressed down his abdomen, the powers of imagination willing that he could overlay Sypha’s own delicate touch with his own and pretend she was giving him such craved attentions, a sprig of heat budding in his solar plexus that bloomed beautifully throughout his body. Curving down his pelvic region to his genitals, when he finally touched between his own folds did Alucard sigh in relief, a heavy sound even to himself.

Yet, the relief didn’t last as he felt a slender set of digits turn his head back enough to receive plush lips that partially covered his own, a small noise escaping as his stomach flipped giddily when he realized that Sypha had been aware of his predicament at all, arousal and mortification contesting heatedly despite the way his arm reached to bury his digits in those sunny blonde locks. “Sypha,” he moaned softly, a stab of lust blazing from his gut as he flared with distinct need for this woman.

“Tell me what you need, Alucard,” she stated softly, and he felt his whole world melting away. Cresting over his hips did her delicate hand slide over his hipbone and past the feathery line of pubic hair from his navel, gentle until they came to his sex that became an affirming pressure in his heat, lust helped none as she pressed her body into his back that was like flame set to waiting tinder. God above, she was intoxicating.

“Don’t stop—“ Alucard panted as her fingers stroked within his folds where he was hopelessly wet, canting his hips in time with her stroking that was still achingly superficial. It felt sublime, the way her fingers touched him in exactly the fashion he craved after, especially rubbing hot circles into his clit that had his hips rolling needfully into her ministrations. “You wish to undo me,” Alucard purred headily, nails clawing into the dirt like a feral cat despite every wish he had to rake them over Sypha’s soft flesh.

The very idea of it sent a hot ripple of arousal through his body, nearly agonizing.

Or...was it something else? Alucard glanced down when he felt Sypha’s touch distinctly alternating; hot, cold, warm—oh, she was using her magic, wasn’t she? It didn’t take long for the impact of it to show, Alucard shuddering luxuriantly into her touch but desperate for her to be inside him. “Sypha—“ As if she’d read his thoughts, two fingers slipped inside his wet heat that elicited a moan from him, drunk on his own lust as she stroked inner walls that clenched rhythmically around her fingers, practically devouring them like a hunger.

“I think if I’m not careful, my fingers will get crushed,” Sypha quipped wryly, sinking her teeth into his neck that had heavily lidded gold eyes sliding towards her, sighing despite how wonderful her fingers felt inside him. “But..._doamne_, you feel incredible, Alucard. I want to taste you, next.”

Alucard chuffed in amusement at that, but admittedly blushed at the praise. Though he wasn’t one for vanity, being desired had a certain...appeal to it. Especially by his own lover. “Perhaps you’ll get the chance,” he managed between heavy breaths. “I can’t say I’m very fond of the idea of not being able to feel your body against mine.” He arched his back, feeling the coil of heat wind itself tighter and tighter with each passing moment.

Letting his head down, the star-spangled sky that he could see through his own disheveled hair was a beautiful sight to behold, panting softly as a blissfully blurry haze overtook his vision and that tightly wound coil twisted tighter and tighter until it released, moaning out Sypha’s name like a prayer. Sagging into it as blissful heat surged from his core and made him slump into Sypha’s arms, helpless to the aftershocks of raw pleasure. Easily did he roll atop Sypha, the Speaker giggling as his arms wound around her waist and he nuzzled his cheek into her bosom. Though not enormously well-endowed, the feel of those fleshy mounds against his cheek was nothing short of enrapturing.

Alucard began purring as Sypha ran her fingers through his hair, embraced contently and rubbing his cheek jealously against her breasts. “It might be wise to go inside the wagon if we want to continue, Alucard,” Sypha prudently reminded him, a gold eye flicking open in blatant interest.

“And Belmont will return from his hunt soon enough,” he added while lifting his head, burying his lips against her pulse that fluttered from the attentions. Alucard dragged his fangs along her neck, Sypha exhaling sharply from the sensation.

The sound alone was like a crop as Alucard gathered Sypha in his arms like a bride, she protested, “Alucard, I can walk—“ while her arms grappled for purchase around his neck. If anything, considering what she had in mind, he should be the one gathered in her arms, but—it would look ridiculous on a good day.

Leaping adroitly inside, the back flap was ushered closed by some unseen force while Sypha helpfully summoned spheres of flame to illuminate the inside. With the front closed as well, Sypha was deposited on the wagon floor while slender hands took Alucard by his hips to sit on the edge of the raised back of the wagon. Hauling down his trousers, Alucard quirked a brow at Sypha’s eagerness, who poked her tongue out at him in response. Spreading his legs apart to reveal his sex still moist with his essences, Alucard’s breathing became rougher as he tensed in wanted anticipation.

Sypha wasted no time, and without preamble, plunged towards the engorged genitalia still red with arousal, Alucard hissing as he gripped the wood until he cracked it, toes curling in his boots, biting down a moan. As Sypha moved in closer, a consequence of that was one of his knees hooking over her shoulder, the burning arousal in his groin becoming unbearable.

Her tongue tortuously laved along his sex, in the folds where her fingers had been before, but it felt completely different from that. Alucard allowed himself a soft moan while his nipples pebbled through his shirt. His breaths misted in the cool air as soft lips and her moist tongue made him unbearably wet. Needily did one of his hands seek her own, bringing it to his chest where he encouraged her to grope his pectorals and stimulate those nipples until Sypha had an idea of what to do on her own.

“Sypha—“ he groaned while his back arched, aching to see her face. Twining delicate fingers into her blonde hair, the dhampir coaxed her upwards as she collected herself with a gasp, embracing her against his chest despite how much he wanted to feel her mouth lapping up his sex. Pupils blown with desire, lips smeared with pearly essences, a primal hunger awoke in Alucard just from looking at her. Bringing her close enough to kiss did his tongue sweep away his own taste, the faint salt and muskiness to it. A hand strayed down her backside that groped her rear that elicited an endearing squeak from the mage.

Golden eyes mellow and buttery with lust did Sypha seem to understand what was wanted as she dipped a bit lower, kissing along his jawline and neck he gladly offered her access to. Even as a dhampir were his weakest points so clearly outlined, wanting nothing more than to relinquish himself to this siren’s call.

Alucard’s eyes lidded heavily when he felt his shirt being lifted, shuddering as the cool air exposed to his nipples caused them to harden slightly more. That was until her sweet lips came to lavish those neglected buds with attention. Thankfully, she didn’t leave him totally deprived as her hand returned to his sex where it slipped inside his thoroughly wet entrance. Lapping and nibbling his nipples, one hand kneading the other sensitive pectoral and the other two fingers deep in his sex, he felt himself boiling at his utter breaking point. Alucard’s hips desperately fucked on Sypha’s fingers, the woman whispering endearments and tender things that made him hot with want as she thrust her fingers to and from him with the thumb mercilessly stimulating his clit.

The man’s eyes rolled back as his hips stuttered, craning upwards with Sypha feeling Alucard’s inner walls clench around her digits as he orgasmed. His head was thrown back and he cried out Sypha’s name, all before it gave away at once. Eyes wide and hazy, Alucard murmured harshly, “Sypha, don’t stop—“ Nodding, she continued to stimulate his clit and thrust her digits inside of him, the dhampir’s hips moving to milk his orgasm as much as his could despite how his thigh and calf muscles burned from the exertion.

Alucard’s breast heaved as he slumped against the headboard, openly panting as a deep flush vividly colored his skin. He instinctively leaned into Sypha’s touch as she cupped his cheek, the man turning into it to kiss her palm. “I—“ he swallowed, still trying to catch his breath. “...I needed that. I’ve...been tenser than I thought.” Chuckling airily, Alucard wiped his sleeve over his perspiring brow, inhaling deeply through his nose to stop panting.

“...You never mentioned anything about stopping here, Alucard,” Sypha insinuated with a kiss to his brow, feather light touch ghosting along his lower abdomen that twitched pleasantly at the sensation. Feet braced into the wagon floor, Alucard’s pelvis canted into it.

“No, I didn’t. Even half-dhampir, I have incredible stamina.”

Without another word, Alucard took Sypha to lay on the floor and covered her body with his own, grinding his groin on her exposed thigh from the skirts beneath being hiked up. Kissing her deeply, she yielded entirely to his touch, exposing her neck that he kissed the pulse of with virulent passion. Marking her, claiming her.

“Alucard, ah—don’t… Don’t stop—“

And he had no intention of doing so.


End file.
